Night World: 5 song Challenges
by AdorkableKitty
Summary: 5 song challenges about our favorite couples
1. Chapter 1: Hannah & Thierry

Thierry & Hannah

5 Song Challenge

A/n: Kay, so I decided to do another one ;] Here it goes~

**Song 1: Canadian Please - **

Hannah Always wanted to be Canadian, since they had so many different kinds of animals, also Canada has two official languages; French & English. So, when Theirry heard the song '_**Canadian Please' **__**, **_he showed Hannah.

"Very funny," She sighed.

"Your just jealous your not Canadian~!" Ash yelled from a few feet away.

Thierry Laughed, "Sorry Ash, Your not Canadian either. Haha."

"Why you Braggin', if your not even Canadian?" Hannah questioned.

"Thierry you ruin the fun," Ash frowned.

Thierry stuck his tongue out, "It's my job to keep you from causing more trouble then you already have."

Ash just walked away.

**Song 2: Need You Now – Lady Antebellum**

Hannah and Thierry had been away from each other for a long time, since Thierry had to hunt down Ash, Who once again, was causing chaos. He was last seen in Paris with Mare, but Mare returned to the mansion without him. Pictures of Hannah & Thierry together, or even only theirry, Were all over Hannah's bedroom floor.

"Don't worry he'll come back," Mare said, standing in the doorway.

"I know, I just miss him," Hannah replied, smiling.

Mare smiled then returned to her empty room.

The Downstairs door slammed, "I didn't do anything! I was on my anniversary with Mare and the police started blaming me for murdered 3 humans! I swear thierry!" Hannah heard ash yell.

"Thierry!" Hannah screamed, dashing down the stairs.

"Shut up Ash go lay down." Thierry huffed, "Hey Hannah," Thierry smiled.

Hannah jumped on him, "I missed you."

Thierry smiled, "I missed you too, you should get to sleep soon."

"I will now."

**Song 3: Just A Kiss - Lady Antebellum**

Thierry & Hannah, the couple everyone in the house wanted to be like. The perfect couple. They went so good together. On this Particular night, Thierry and Hannah were going on a picnic, in the moonlight, not far from the mansion. Hannah being cautious, didn't want anything to ruin it. Just being able to wake up next to him every night was fine for her. A kiss on the head, the cheek, and every now and then the lips was okay too.

;]

**Song 4: Gimme That Girl – Joe Nichols**

Thierry wanted the Hannah who wasn't _as _ cautious, sure, he loved both, and sure both of them were Hannah, But Thierry likes the one he can get closer to without her being uncomfortable. The Hannah, who left her hair in a mess, helped her friends cook dinner, make snacks barefoot in the kitchen, singing along to songs, whether she knew them or not. The Hannah who laid on him. The funner Hannah. 'Gimme That girl' He always thought when she was in this mood. ;]

**Song 5: Perfect two – Auburn**

Thierry only wanted Hannah, and **only **Hannah. Hannah Only wanted Thierry. They completed each other. They wanted to get married; which is why they are currently engaged. They were _Perfect_ Together. Everyone knew this. They only want to be near each other, never apart. Or at least, not for long, Hannah knew Thierry still had to hunt and all that, but she knew he'd be back soon. ;]


	2. Chapter 2: Jez & Morgead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

_**Chapter 2: Jez & Morgead**_

**Song 1: 21 Candles- Chris Young**

Jez was only 18 but she didn't care. Neither did Morgead. They didn't care if they were 21 or not. They drank beer everyday. One time Morgead even screwed a girl. But Jez didn't care because she did the same thing to a guy on the same day. You will never guessed who they screwed…. Each other.

**Song 2: Poker Face- Lady Gaga**

Jez and Morgead were playing poker. They had awesome poker faces. They teased each other like crazy. They never smiled. They hardly said anything nice. When they did talk it was teasing.

**Song 3: It Happens - Sugarland**

"MORGEAD YOU BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Jez yelled.

"Sorry, I turned it off because I didn't think it mattered and it was annoying the hell out of me."

Morgead laughed.

"I have to world on my powers every fucking day." Jez screamed.

"Get over it babe." Morgead said walking over to kiss her trying to get her to forgive him… but she slapped him. "IT HAPPENS!" Morgead yelled rubbing his cheek.

**Song 4: Love Your Love the Most**

Jez loved lots of things. Sleeping in, acting like she is the boss, when it is a feast instead of a normal dinner. She loved her mustang. But she loved Morgead the most. Even if they teased.. Even if they did anything.

**Song 5: Austin - Blake Shelton**

Jez left Morgead again. And all she left for him was a note the read _I have to think things out._ Morgead's answering machine said what he did every day… but the last thing it said was , 'P.S if this is Jez… I still love you.. Please come back' Morgead was desperate. He loved Jez. Sure they fought and teased but he loved her anyway. That's the kind of relationship they had.

A couple days later Jez called. She said she was coming back. But he had to call her back at the number she gave him. Jez was forgiving Morgead… she loved him too. Even if she couldn't hardly admit it because of the relationship they have together.


	3. Chapter 3: Rashel & Quinn

5 Song Challenge- Quinn and Rashel

**Disclaimer: I o not own Night World**

_**Chapter 3: Rashel & Quinn**_

**Song 1: According to you- Orianti**

Rashel and Quinn were sitting at a table at school. Rashel had a new enemy, Emily. Emily thought she wasn't funny, or pretty. But according to Quinn, she was beautiful, incredible, he can't ever get her out of his head, she's funny, irresistible, and everything he ever wanted. One day Emily said, "You are Boring, I can't take you anyplace, even if you were my friend." So Rashel said, "Your stupid, ignorant, useless, and you can't do anything."

**Song 2: Run to you- Lady Antebellum**

Whenever Rashel has pain of any thing, She always runs to Quinn. When Quinn needs someone to help with his problems, he runs to Rashel. Rashel is the only one (besides Ash) who he trust. Their lives are so in touch from the first time they met, that Rashel doesn't trust anyone anymore. She can't believe what they say. Their love is the only truth. Quinn is the only Rashel ever runs too. And Rashel is the only one Quinn runs too.

**Song 3: My First Kiss- 3oh!3 ft. Ke$ha**

Rashel was thinking about the first time she had ever kissed Quinn. They *Smooch Smooch* Then they twisted. Quinn was thinking about what he did afterward. Quinn was trying to get Rashel out of her pants. But Rashel didn't go for it. Quinn started running his fingers through her hair. Rashel was leaning against him as he did. And now that Rashel thought about it, her kissing Quinn was the first boy she had ever kissed, that wasn't related. It was her first _real _kiss. Sure she had kissed boys on the cheek, but never on the lips.

**Song 4: Shine on Me- Rascal Flatts**

A/n: Sorry I don't know this song and I do them with my sister so I have no choice. My sister is making me do it. I love Rascal Flatts but I don't know this particular song.

**Song 5: It Happens- Sugarland**

Rashel woke up for work. Elliot was screaming into the phone. Rashel didn't take a shower or put on her usual make-up. She just got dressed grabbed her Bokken and left.

After Rashel got out of work she Went to Wal-Mart to get groceries. She burst out laughing when she got home. For no reason, Quinn wasn't even in the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Keller & Galen

5 song challenge- Keller & Galen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

_**Chapter 4: Keller & Galen**_

**Song 1: One step at a time- Jordan Sparks**

Galen and Keller were walking in the carnival. Keller started to run and she said, "hurry up slow poke." Galen Ran up to her. Keller watched Galen's feet so they were walking in sync. Galen laughed, "Are we taking 1 step at a time, with both of us taking a step at the same time."

When they got home Galen laid next to o Keller. He was trying to undress her. "No Galen. One step at a time. I'm not ready for that yet. Let's stay where we are for a little longer. We not like Morgead and Jez." Galen gave in and kissed her head.

**Song 2: Don't forget to remember me- Carrie Underwood**

Galen was trying to get Keller to let him leave. He wanted to be in the Navy. Only for one year. "No, Galen, What if you die?" "I'm not going to die Keller. Please just let me go!" "Galen," She pouted, "Is this really what you want to do?" "Yes Keller. We need the money. It's only for a year." "fine but if you die…" Keller said.

Galen started packing. Before he left Keller grabbed his arm, "You better not forget about me." "I won't, I promise." "I'll call you every other day." Keller said, tears starting to form in her eyes. He left and she ran inside with tears streaming down her face.

**Song 3: G.N.O- Miley Cyrus**

"Galen, I'm going to a party with Rashel and Jez." Keller said, while she was picking a dress to wear. "Okay." Galen said. "Don't call me because it a girls party. And I don't want to talk to you today." Galen had pissed her off tonight so she is mad at him. She wanted a day with Rashel and Jez to get Galen off her mind. They weren't even bringing Quinn or Morgead. Jez would be a total bitch without Morgead but Rashel and Keller were used to it. They were best friends. They knew everything about each other.

**Song 4: Fifteen- Taylor Swift**

Keller was so scared. She was going to school. It was her first year in this district. She was going into high school. The first person she saw when she walked in was a boy. He didn't look like a freshmen. She walked over to a girl with red hair. "Hey, who is that boy over there?" she asked her. "Galen, he is a senior."

2 months later

Keller was going on a date with Galen. He had a red mustang. And Keller felt like a princess. Galen wasn't popular and neither was she. She felt like a princess anyway. I mean she is on a date with a senior. Not a freshmen, like everyone else's boyfriend. Jez, the girl with red hair became her best friend. Jez and Rashel that is. She met Rashel later that day. Rashel was sitting by Jez at lunch and that is how they met.

**Song 5: Who I am- Sarah Evans**

Keller was taking Galen to meet her grandparents. They would get along with Galen they were both so nice. Keller was talking about she was sooo much like her father and her mother loved her more then anything. Her friends loved her no matter what she was like. She knew that was who she was. She was also saying in Galen broke her heart she would be okay with that. She introduced her grandmother, "This is my grandma Rose." Her grandma nodded. This was the first boy Keller ever introduced to her grandparent. Keller looked around her grandparents "You are so clueless." Galen laughed. Keller grandparents agreed. Keller was walking out to the living room and she fell. "Klutz," Galen mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5: Ash & Mare

**5 Song Challenge Ash & Mary-Lynette**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World.**

_**Chapter 5: Ash & Mary-Lynette **_

**Song 1: Fly on the Wall- Miley Cyrus**

Mare was against Ash's door. He was in there with Quinn. What could Quinn possibly want to talk to him about? Was he trying to be sneaky about something? I hope he isn't dissing me.

When they came out they were laughing. When I heard them opening the door I quickly was sitting casually against the wall next to Rashel and acted like we were talking about something. I jumped up and Kissed Ash when he walked out. He kissed me back. "what did he tell you?" Mare asked. "Nothing." He laughed. She kicked him, "What did he tell you?" "Ouch, and just that girls are dangerous." Mare kicked Quinn and yelled, "I hate you!" at him.

**Song 2: Jesus take the wheel- Carrie Underwood**

"Ok, Ash, look how cute Chrysta, looks." Mary-Lynnette said. He turns his head towards the back seat. "Mare she looks… you know…." He replied. "WHAT? Chrysta, cant be dead." "I don't think she is but… she looks like it." Mary-Lynnette started to cry and slapped him, "Ash, don't fool around about that type of thing." "I'm not," He said. Mary-Lynnette put her hands in the air and screamed, "Please Jesus. Save me. Don't let Chrysta die. She can't. She is my baby. Take the wheel." As the car was turning out of control Ash grabbed it and out it back on track. "I shouldn't have ever let you drive." He exclaimed.

**Song 3: He could be the One- Hannah Montana**

Mare was talking to her friends about how much she loved about ash, "He is hot, he always know how to make he smile, he is great at the guitar, Even if I didn't know he was my soul mate or soul- mates I would think he was the one. He is always on my mind, he makes me go crazy, he blows me away, I always want to get sentimental when he is around me. Did I mention I think he could be the one if soul mates didn't exist? "Yes," Jez said. "Everything is just perfect when I am around him." She finished the long list of things, "Oh and I love him to death." she added.

**Song 4: Tik Tok- Ke$ha**

Mary- Lynnette wakes up every morning feeling like some weird guy. People talk about him all the time. But she doesn't know who he is or what his name is (neither do I JK just in the story, P.S it is P Diddy). She grabbed my sunglasses and went outside. she am 16 so she ran over to ash's house because she couldn't sleep at his house. Yes, she was still in her pajama's. Even though they are only 16, they drank. she got a little tipsy okay a lot tipsy and Ash had to carry her home. When she woke out Ash was next to her. she heard the clock ticking, Tick tock tick tock. They had a party to go to later that night. So they went. Even though she still had a hangover. She walked in the party and everyone stared. She was wearing, A red dress the she cut up to the top of her leg on the left side. They all stared. "What the hell? Let's get this party started!" Mary-Lynnette yelled. Everyone started to dance, and the DJ played the music as loud as he could.

**Song 5: 7 Things- Miley Cyrus**

` Mary-Lynnette just left Ash. She was thinking about there past relationship. She was scared then she thought about all the things she hated about him. She couldn't think of anything. Sure she still loved Ash but he messed up. Cussing at Mare was NOT okay. But he made her love him anyway. She loved his hair, his eyes, his style, he made her laughed and cry, she loved when they kissed she was in her only little world. She also loved when they walked around hand-in-hand.

She gave up. She had to get Ash back. She did and they kissed as soon as they got together again.


	6. Chapter 6: Poppy & James

5 Song Challenge: Poppy & James

_A/n: Thanks for all the reviews from the last 5 chapters :D! I wake up and have 6 reviews o-o... Here's James And Poppy, a request~!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World**

_**Chapter 6: James & Poppy**_

**Song 1: First Dance – Justin Bieber Ft. Usher**

Poppy never attended the Middle School _or _High School Dances. But, Prom was coming up. She is on the prom committee with Mare, Thea, Hannah, and Maggie. All James wanted, was Poppy to go to Prom with him. To have her first dance ever.

Well, That's just what happened he got her first dance, her first kiss (that wasn't by a family member), hopefully he'd also get the last... :]

**Song 2: My Private Movie – Westlife**

James, usually wasn't the perverted kind of guy... unlike Ash. But lately, all he ever thought of was Poppy. Like His own Movie inside his head. Poppy & Him being the stars, kinda like a rated R movie. Slow motion... He loved Poppy, but these kinds of things just wasn't him.

**Song 3: Angel – Shaggy**

Poppy wasn't like a Vampire to James, More like... an Angel. She has always been his best friend. Sure he had other friends. But Poppy was definitely his closest one. Not only his best friend or his Angel, she was also his Soulmate. To James, he was the luckiest guy ever. He would always treasure Poppy. No matter what... :]

**Song 4: Wake Up – Hilary Duff**

People Always thought Poppy was something other then she was. How the hell would they know. They know _nothing _about her. Nothing! What do they have to judge. They don't even _know _her. The need to quit being jealous of how Pretty & Nice she is and suck it up.

**Song 5: I'm Sprung – T-Pain **

Sure James does chores around the house. But not usually when he's lived with girlfriends. But Poppy... she was special. He'd do anything for her. Dishes, make dinner, take care of her when she's sick. Not to mention she gives him boners (sometimes). He can't help it, he gets horny, not anything he can keep to himself.

_A/n: I am taking requests for next chapters Review what couple you'd like. I'm doing the main 9 then crack couples between the books :]_


End file.
